You Can Be My Bad Boy
by CorrieFan23
Summary: A new fan fic, focusing on Michelle, Steve and Rob mainly but also features Carla, Peter and Ryan. Michelle is settled with Steve but when Carla's brother turns up unannounced, will Michelle be able to resisit him? Please review!
1. Chapter 1

_**A brand new fan fiction. It focuses a lot on Steve/Michelle/Rob mainly but also features Carla and Peter. I'm planning on it going on for quite a while but let me know what you make of this first chapter and if you would like to read more :-) Thank you x**_

The room was full of people, watching happily as Carla and Peter took to the floor for their first dance. Although many of the people in the room had known Carla for quite a few years, they had never seen her with a smile so bright. Peter looked into his bride's eyes; he had never seen her looking more beautiful than she did right in that moment.

Wearing a long, flowing white dress with sparkling jewels decorating the corset top, her hair swept to the side, curled and held in place with a pretty hair clip and her make-up soft and natural, she looked every inch the princess. That's because she was. She was his princess. Today, tomorrow and forever more.

Michelle watched from afar as Carla slow-danced with her new husband. Tears sprang to her eyes as she thought of everything Carla had been through in life. Thank goodness she'd found her happy ever after.

_'Why do people cry at weddings? I always thought it was supposed to a happy occasion?'_ A man's voice could be heard at Michelle's side.

Michelle turned round, startled by the deep, husky voice.

_'Oh my god! Rob? Long time no see.'_ Michelle exclaimed, shocked to see him. He was more handsome than she'd remembered, looking dapper in his smart suit. She planted a kiss on his cheek.

_'Yeah thought I better make an appearance on my little sister's big day. See what kind of psycho she's marrying this time.'_ Rob sighed.

_'Don't talk about her like that.'_ Michelle snapped.

_'From what I remember you and Carla were never very close.'_

_'Well a lot has happened since we were kids. We look out for each other.'_ Michelle said, looking Rob up and down suspiciously. 'She makes sure I'm alright and I do the same for her. I make sure no-one hurts her.'

_'Come on Michelle, like I'd do that. I might have said some things to her but I've never raised so much as a finger to her.'_ Rob reassured her, realising he'd touched a nerve.

_'Words can hurt just as much.'_ Michelle told him and he guessed she was also speaking from experience.

_'Why do you think I'm here? I want to sort everything out and move on.'_

_'Just don't start any trouble Rob. This is her special day.'_ Michelle warned him, knowing how devastated Carla would be if her wedding was ruined by a family fight.

_'You really do have a low opinion of me don't you?'_ Rob questioned, slightly disappointed.

_'You're a bad boy through and through.'_

_'Can I get you a drink?'_ Rob flashed Michelle a cheeky grin, a trick that always worked on the ladies.

_'It's a free bar.'_ Michelle said, trying to hide her smile.

_'It's the thought that counts.'_

_'Fine, but I'm coming with you. I wanna make sure you don't slip anything in it while I'm not looking.'_ Michelle said, doing her best to be sensible around him. He'd always had this effect on her. When she first met him, she could barely speak. Nothing ever came of it; it was just a silly school girl crush.

Michelle started walking towards the bar. Rob hung back slightly, checking out Michelle's bottom as she walked, grinning. More couples had now joined Carla and Peter on the dance floor.

_'Thank you.'_ Carla said.

_'What for?'_ Peter asked, holding Carla tightly.

_'For making me so happy.'_

_'I'm the one that should be thanking you. For turning up, for looking so breathtakingly beautiful, for making me the luckiest man in the whole world.'_ Peter said, stroking Carla's face and looking deep into her eyes.

_'I love you.'_ Carla whispered, resting her forehead against Peter's.

_'I love you too.'_

_'I love you more.'_ Carla giggled, feeling like a teenager who'd just fallen in love for the first time.

_'Not possible.'_ Peter smiled, kissing Carla passionately, both of them lost in their own little world.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you very much for the first two reviews, it means a lot :-) Here's the next chapter, again it's quite short but as the story continues the chapters will get longer. Please review, I love hearing what you think. Thanks!**_

Michelle lifted herself onto one of the stools at the bar, draping one leg over the other. She knew Rob had been checking her out before, which is more than can be said for her boyfriend who'd been sat chatting to Lloyd all night.

_'What are you having then darling?'_ Rob asked, sitting down on the stool beside Michelle so they are facing each other. He is leant forward slightly so he is close to Michelle.

'Red wine please.'

_'I would have had you down as a shots kind of girl.'_

_'Oh yeah?'_

_'Yeah, wild and a little bit naughty.'_ Rob flirted, making Michelle laugh.

_'Shots give me the worst hangovers and besides, that doesn't mean I'm not wild.'_ Michelle found herself flirting back, shocking herself slightly.

_'I think I'm gonna need some proof.'_

_'In your dreams sunshine.'_ Michelle said, grinning, liking the fact she now had control. Or so she thought.

_'Playing hard to get? I like it.'_

_'I'm taken.'_

_'All the best ones are. So come on then, who's the lucky guy?'_ Rob asked, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

_'Him.'_ Michelle pointed to Steve who was sharing a joke with Lloyd.

_'No way is that your fella! Some balding idiot with a beer belly. You could do so much better.'_ Rob exclaimed in shock.

_'Like you, you mean?'_ Michelle raised her eyebrows, desperate not to fall for his charms.

_'Well I wasn't gonna say it but yeah.'_ Rob said, cheekily. _'You just can't stop thinking about me can you?'_

_'You're sat right in front of me.'_ Michelle replied, trying to be sensible.

_'I'll walk away then, but I bet you'll still be thinking of me in half an hour's time.'_ Rob said, still grinning at Michelle. _'See you later gorgeous.'_ Rob leant over and whispered in Michelle's ear, making her heart flutter slightly.

Michelle watched as Rob made his way onto the dance floor, annoyed with herself for feeling this way. Her heart was racing and she had an urge to follow him but held herself back. She was in a relationship. She was happy. He was just a jumped up bloke who was used to girls falling at his feet. He was just a guy who uses his charm to get what he wanted from girls. She hated men like that...didn't she?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hope you enjoy :-) Please review to let me know what you think! Thank you x**_

Rob walked onto the dance floor, heading for Carla. She is shocked to see him and immediately stops dancing.

'_Rob?' _Carla said, unable to believe her brother is stood right in front of her.

'_We don't want any trouble mate alright?' _Peter stood in front of Carla slightly, holding her hand.

'_I'm not here to cause any trouble. I'm here to congratulate you both.'_

'_Am I hearing you right?' _Carla asked, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Rob holds out his arms to Carla who slowly allows herself to fall into his embrace. It's been so long since she had been in the same room as her big brother and not argued with him.

'_I'm pleased for you Carla.' _Rob said in a hushed tone.

'_Thank you.' _Carla replied, choked up by Rob's kind words.

Carla pulls away from Rob and links arms with Peter, showing him off to Rob.

'_This is Peter, my husband. Peter, this is my big brother Rob.'_ Carla smiled with a twinkle in her eye. It was clear to Rob how much she loved Peter.

'_Nice to meet you pal.'_ Rob said, holding out his hand to Peter.

'_And you.'_ Peter replied, shaking Rob's hand, although still slightly suspicious of him.

'_Look after my sister won't you?' _Rob warned Peter.

'_Of course.' _Peter said, slightly insulted at being ordered around by Rob. He hadn't exactly been there for Carla in the past few years; did he really have any right to lecture him?

'_Would you mind if I borrow her for a bit? I think we're long overdue a catch up.' _

'_Sure. As long as Carla wants to.'_ Peter looked at Carla, letting her know that it was entirely her decision. He knew all the things that Rob had said to her at their mother's funeral. His apparent change in personality didn't wash with Peter but he didn't want to ruin the day for Carla.

'_That'd be nice. You go and see your dad and Deirdre and Simon. I'll be fine.'_ Carla reassured him, kissing him on the lips.

Peter watched as Carla and Rob left the reception and headed outside, before leaving the dance floor himself and making his way over to his family.

'_Hiya kid, you alright?' _Peter sits down at the table, next to Simon who is wiping his mouth, having just finished eating.

'_Yeah, I'm still starving though.' _Simon told him.

'_You've just had three plates from the buffet!' _Deirdre exclaimed.

'_And?' _Simon said, shrugging his shoulders.

'_He's a growing boy Deirdre.' _Ken told Deidre, smiling at Simon.

'_Oh go on then, go up again. You better hurry up though or there won't be any left.' _Deirdre laughed, ruffling her grandson's soft curly hair before he jumped down from the table and ran to the buffet.

'_You look great Peter, really good. Happy.' _Ken complimented Peter, enjoying seeing Peter so in love.

'_I'm the happiest man in the world right now.'_ Peter smiled.

'_Good. I'm really pleased things worked out with Carla.'_ Ken said. He'd not been very keen on Carla to start with. She'd turned Simon and Leanne's lives upside down and he didn't think her relationship with Peter would last. He couldn't have been more wrong. Earlier that day when he'd watched them say their vows and exchange rings, he knew they were perfect for each other.

'_Me too.'_ Peter replied, pleased to have his father's approval at last.

Michelle is still sat at the bar, taking large gulps of wine. Steve approaches her, although she doesn't look too happy to see him.

'_Baby...' _Steve said, in a guilty tone of voice.

'_What?' _Michelle asked sternly.

'_Why are you sitting over here? You should come and sit with me and Lloyd; we're having a right laugh.' _

'_Yeah I noticed.'_ Michelle turned her head so she wasn't looking at Steve, wanting to teach him a lesson.

'_So that's why you're in a mood.'_

'_I'm not.'_

'_You are. You keep giving me that look. I might be on the other side of the room but I can see you.'_

'_Well would it kill you to give me a cuddle? Even a kiss on the cheek would be better than nothing. I am supposed to be your girlfriend.'_ Michelle moaned, taking another sip of her drink.

'_I'm sorry.'_ Steve said, giving Michelle his best 'puppy dog eyes.'

'_So you should be.'_

Steve leans over and kisses her on the cheek before cuddling her, holding her tight. She can't help but laugh at his gesture.

'_There you go; you got a kiss and a cuddle. Aren't you a lucky lady?'_ Steve joked.

'_Can't you take anything seriously?'_ Michelle laughed.

'_After the amount of beer I've drank tonight, no.'_ Steve gives Michelle a cheeky grin before holding out his hand. 'Care to dance Miss Connor?'

'_I thought you'd never ask, Mr McDonald.'_ Michelle replied, taking Steve's hand and allowing him to guide her onto the dance floor.

Outside the hotel, Carla and Rob are sat down on a wall. Rob has laid his suit jacket on the wall for Carla to sit on so she doesn't ruin her dress. Carla is stunned by Rob's new-found caring nature but she has to admit, she loves it. They were close as kids. It was as they got older that things started to unravel.

'_Mum would be proud of you, you know?' _Rob said, looking at his sister.

'_I don't think so.' _Carla shook her head. Never in all the years her mother was alive did she ever tell Carla she was proud of her.

'_Don't be silly. What mum wouldn't be happy to see her daughter marry?' _Rob wraps his arm round Carla, trying to comfort her.

'_She didn't come to my last two weddings.'_

'_You have to send an invite Carla. People don't just turn up to these things.'_

'_You did.'_

'_I like to be different. Anyway, maybe it was better she didn't come. I don't think she would have approved of your choice in men.'_

'_I don't approve either, looking back on it.' _Carla muttered, her mind casting back to Paul's infidelity and Tony's lies. Liam's murder.

'_Well I'm proud of you.'_

'_What's got into you? What happened to my brother, the guy who called me an ice queen and said that I was incapable of human emotions?'_ Carla asked as if she were shocked, although deep down she was over the moon to be having a proper conversation with her brother after all these years.

'_I was grieving. My emotions were all over the place and I needed someone to blame. I'm truly sorry for everything I said. I know I hurt you so badly when I called you those names but I didn't mean it. I really didn't.' _Rob explained. Carla could tell he was being serious. He'd apologised to her a lot but this time was different. His voiced crackled slightly, as if he might break down and cry but he coughed and quickly rubbed any tears from his eyes.

'_You're forgiven.' _Carla smiles, resting her head on Rob's shoulder.

'_And what's happened to my little sister eh? The girl with a bad temper and who held grudges for longer than anyone I've ever known?'_

'_I guess we've finally grown up.' _


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thank you for the feedback, it means so much to me and I love hearing what you think of my work. Just a short update this time but hopefully will have another chapter up tomorrow sometime. Please review! Thanks x_**

Nearly an hour had passed since Rob surprised Carla and they'd spent the time happily remembering their childhood. Well, the few happy times they had anyway. Carla still couldn't work out why Rob had seemed to have such a drastic change in personality but she wasn't going to question it. Instead she enjoyed their talk, grinning from ear to ear. Could this day get any more perfect?

Beth, Sean and Fiz stumbled out of the hotel, a little worse for wear. Carla smiled. They were quite sweet really. Not that she'd tell them that. She didn't want people thinking she'd gone soft.

'_Mrs Connor-.' _Fiz said.

'_What have I told you? It's Carla when you're attending my wedding.' _

'_Come and dance with us Carla. We've just requested the macarena!'_ Beth asked, making Carla laugh.

'_I hope you've got your dancing shoes on 'cos once I start I don't stop.'_ Carla smiled as she stood up and patted her dress down.

'_Yeah! The dance floor's calling ladies!'_ Sean shrieked as the three of them rushed back inside.

'_And I never had you down as a dancer.'_ Rob commented, as Carla made her way to the entrance.

'_Full of surprises me. Stick around a while and you might just learn a bit about me.'_ Carla called over her shoulder. Rob couldn't see her face but he could hear the smile in her voice. He couldn't recall her ever being so happy.

'_I intend to, little sis.'_ Rob replied as Carla went back into the hotel. He had more than one reason to stay round here now.

Rob made his way back inside, bumping into Michelle who had just walked out of the ladies toilets.

'_We really should stop meeting like this.' _Rob said, leaning against the wall, his hands in his pockets.

'_Are you following me or something?' _Michelle snapped, although she wasn't really angry with him. How could she be when he was stood there looking so handsome?

'_Wow someone's in a bad mood!'_

'_Sorry.'_

'_What's wrong?'_

'_Steve.'_

'_Is that your fella?'_

'_Yeah not that it feels that way tonight. He asked me to dance. I should have known better really, he's had two left feet for as long as I've known him. I've lost count of the amount of times he stood on my foot before, as if I need any more discomfort when I'm wearing six inch heels. Then he insisted on having another couple of drinks with Lloyd and he ends up throwing up on my frock. Do you have any idea how much this cost? Anyway, last I heard he'd passed out on the sofa in Lloyd's room-'_ Michelle ranted until she saw Rob smirking. _'Sorry. Again. Rant over.'_

'_It's fine darling. If you need a shoulder to cry on, I'm here.'_

'_Offering a lot more than just a shoulder I bet.'_ Michelle raised her eyebrows at Rob suspiciously.

'_Well if you ask nicely-.' _Rob said, making his feelings very clear.

'_I wasn't asking. I'm in a relationship already.'_

'_With a gormless idiot.'_

'_He's lovely. He's just a bit childish at times that's all. I shouldn't moan really, he usually treats me so well. He makes me happy.'_

'_Really?'_

'_Yeah really.'_

'_If you ever feel like you want a real man instead of a childish one, you just let me know yeah?'_ Rob winked at Michelle before holding out his hand.

'_What?' _Michelle asked, suddenly feeling quite nervous.

'_My little sister is about to dance the macarena with her employees. You're not gonna want to miss this.'_ Rob replied.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks for the reviews, I love reading them. Hope you all continue to enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it :-) Please keep reviewing, and I have some other fics too, which I'd love you all to read and review, if you have the time. Thanks a lot xxx**_

A couple of hours later and the party was coming to an end. Many guests had retired to their hotel rooms and Carla and Peter were walking hand in hand down the corridor. Simon was walking by their side with Ken and Deirdre a few steps ahead of them. Carla and Peter stop outside the bridal suite.

'_Right Si, you be good for your grandma and granddad alright?'_ Peter warned his son.

'I'm always good.'

'_Yeah course you are.'_ Peter said sarcastically before kissing Simon on the top of his head. _'Night son.'_

'_Night Si.' _Carla added.

'_Night Carla. You looked really nice today by the way.' _Simon said sweetly.

'_Thank you.' _Carla replied in a deep state of shock. Things had got a little better between her and Simon but it was the first time he'd actually paid her a compliment. It felt nice to finally be accepted by him.

Simon gave Carla a hug and then did the same to Peter before running to catch up with Ken and Deirdre. Peter unlocks the door to their room before holding it open for Carla.

'_You're palace for the night, princess.'_

'_Why thank you, Mr Barlow.'_

'_You're welcome, Mrs Barlow.'_ Peter said, following Carla inside and closing the door behind them. Downstairs, on the second floor, Rob walked towards a hotel room, carrying a cream fur shrug. He knocks on a door and Michelle opens it, dressed in a silk nightie, her hair falling in loose curls that rested on her shoulders. Neither of them spoke at first. Rob was taken aback by how beautiful she looked. With no make-up on, her face seemed to have a natural glow to it and he found her extremely attractive. Michelle felt herself blush like a school girl as she studied Rob's strong jaw line, dark brooding eyes and big muscular arms.

'_Yours I think?' _Rob suddenly broke the silence, holding out the fur shrug to Michelle.

'_Thanks.' _Michelle took the fur shrug from Rob.

'_So I guess I better be making tracks.'_ Rob said, although he stayed rooted to the spot outside Michelle's room.

'_Stay for a drink? I mean I was just about to raid the mini bar anyway. You could join me. Only if you want to of course.' _Michelle stammered, tripping up on her words as she spoke, making a fool of herself in front of Rob for the hundredth time that night.

'_Now that sounds like a plan.'_ Rob accepted the invitation, walking into the room.

'_Make yourself comfortable.'_ Michelle said, feeling anxious, as if she were on a first date.

Michelle shut the door and took a few deep breaths before making her way over to Rob who was propped up on the bed, with his back leant against the head board.

'_Comfy bed.' _Rob flashed Michelle a cheeky grin and she shyly smiled back.

'_Yeah it's alright. Beer?'_ Michelle tried to stop the flirting between the two of them, reminding herself she was with Steve.

'_Sure.'_

Michelle passed him a bottle of beer before taking out a bottle of vodka. She poured herself a glass and stood in the corner, taking occasional sips from the glass.

'_Why don't you come and sit next to me?' _Rob asked, patting the empty space next to him.

Michelle hesitantly walked over to bed, as if she is walking on tip-toes, before climbing onto it and sitting beside Rob. Rob is watching her, smiling.

'_Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?'_

'_Not Steve that's for sure.' _Michelle replied, still annoyed with her partner's behaviour that night.

'_He's a fool. I can't stand the bloke.'_

'_You don't even know him.' _Michelle shook her head.

'_He's passed out on his mate's sofa bed instead of being here with you. If that's not an idiot then I don't know what is.'_

Silence fills the room for a short while. Michelle starts drinking the vodka again, quicker this time, still clearly angry with Steve.

'_Fancy playing a game?' _Rob broke the silence once again.

'_What kind of game?' _Michelle raised her eyebrows, suspicious of Rob's ideas. She knew what went on inside men's heads.

'_You and your dirty mind, Chelle.' _Rob chuckled, making Michelle blush again. _'I was thinking along the lines of truth or dare?'_

'_Go on then.'_

'_Truth or dare?'_

'_Truth.'_

'_Do you think I'm attractive?'_

'_Yes.'_ Michelle said quietly, almost as if she were ashamed of feeling that way about him.

Rob smirks, looking very pleased with himself. Michelle giggles at his facial expression, allowing herself to relax a little bit.

'_Your turn. Truth or dare?'_

'_Truth.'_

'_Why did you come here tonight?'_

'_To see my sister on her big day.'_

'_Not to the wedding. Here, to my room.'_

'_Isn't it obvious? Your turn. Truth or dare?'_

'_Dare.' _Michelle said. She knew her decision would probably get her into a lot of trouble but she didn't care. It must have been the amount of alcohol she'd drank or just being with someone like Rob. She felt like all her troubles had disappeared and she was a teenager again, just out to have a good time.

'_I dare you to kiss me.'_ Rob spoke into Michelle's ear in a hushed tone, sending shivers down her spine.

'_No.' _Michelle replied, desperate not to give into his charms.

'_A peck on the cheek then? Come on, if you pick a dare you've got to do it. Those are the rules.'_

Michelle tries to kiss Rob on the cheek but he turns his head so their lips meet. It didn't shock her. She knew he'd try something like that. What shocked her more was that she was kissing him back. This wasn't like her. When she was in a relationship she was in it 100%. She'd been cheated on in the past and now here she was doing it to Steve.

They were suddenly interrupted by the sound of someone trying to get into the room. Michelle dashed to the door and opened it to a very drunk Beth.

'_Oops sorry Michelle. Wrong room. No wonder the stupid card weren't working!' _Beth laughed before walking away.

Michelle closed the door, breathing a sigh of relief. She jumped slightly when Rob's strong arms appeared round her waist as he began kissing her neck.

'_You just don't give up do you?'_ Michelle whispered, a soft smile appearing on her lips.

'_Are you complaining?'_

Michelle thought for a moment before putting the chain across the door to make it extra secure. She turned round so she was facing Rob, biting her lip seductively. He pushed her against the door, kissing her passionately. Michelle started unbuttoning his shirt...


	6. Chapter 6

**_Enjoy! Please review! x_**

Michelle awoke to a thumping her head. She shouldn't have drunk so much last night; red wine and vodka don't mix. Her stinking hangover was proof of that. She used all the strength she had to turn her body over, immediately wishing she hadn't. Rob was lying next to her, naked apart from the thin white sheet covering him from his feet to his waist.

A wave of nausea filled Michelle as flashbacks of the night before invaded her mind. She made her way into the bathroom and splashed her face with water before studying her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes filled with guilt, her make-up from the night before smudged underneath them creating dark circles. Her lips were dyed a deep shade of red, showing the signs of an alcohol fuelled night, quivering as she tried to fight back the tears.

Rob appeared in the doorway, wearing his trousers and shirt. The top three buttons are undone and his hair is messy from a deep sleep.

'_Morning gorgeous.' _Rob grinned.

'_Is that supposed to be funny?' _Michelle snapped, giving Rob an evil glare.

'_No.'_

'_Look at me, I'm a mess!'_

'_Well you didn't exactly have the time for your night time beauty regime did you?' _Rob winked at Michelle, slightly smug as he remembered the events of the previous night.

'_Last night was a mistake. A huge, stupid mistake.'_

'_It wasn't.'_

'_Just go.'_

'_You're a grown woman Chelle. If you didn't want it to happen you could have made me stop. I wouldn't have tried to fight you or forced myself on you. I would have gone if you told me to so don't try and make out like this is all my fault.' _Rob said, getting annoyed with Michelle.

'_GET OUT!' _Michelle screamed, making Rob jump slightly. He knew she was feisty but that was something else.

Rob grabs his jacket from the floor before walking angrily towards the door. Michelle walks out of the bathroom.

'_Make sure no-one sees you.'_

Rob looks at Michelle, fuming before opening the door, checking no-one is around and leaving. Michelle collapses on the bed, tears trickle down her cheeks, her heart aching with shame.

* * *

Downstairs in the dining area, Steve and Lloyd are sat at one table, hunched over strong coffees, nursing hangovers. Ken, Deirdre and Simon are sat happily at the table next to them while other guests are spread out around the room.

'_Where's Michelle this morning, Steve? She can't be any more hungover than you.' _Deirdre chuckled.

'_I haven't seen her since last night, dreading it if I'm honest. Somehow I don't think she'll be too thrilled that I passed out on Lloyd's sofa.'_

'_I wouldn't wanna be you when she comes down for breakfast.'_

Carla and Peter enter the dining area hand in hand, laughing and joking like a couple of kids.

'_Here they are, the happy couple.' _Ken exclaimed.

'_Hi dad, Deirdre. Hey Simon, how are ya?'_

'_Fine thanks. You two look so happy.'_

'_That's because we are. We're a little family at last.'_ Carla crouched down in front of Simon.

'_I'm glad you got married. I love you Carla.' _Simon said, a broad smile on his face.

'_And I love you Si. It meant a lot to me to have your blessing.' _Carla was stunned by Simon's words but she had never been happier. She never thought she could love Simon as her own but she'd been proved wrong. She couldn't help but become attached to the cheeky little boy.

Peter watched proudly as Simon and Carla shared a hug. Michelle enters the room, dressed down in a black pair of skinny jeans, dolly shoes and an off the shoulder top. Her hair was tied back in a messy bun, her face pale without a scrap of make-up on. People seem shocked at Michelle's appearance – she usually makes such an effort – making her feel uncomfortable, as if they know her dirty little secret.

Carla approaches her, taking her to the side, clearly worried.

'_What's up?'_

'_Nothing. What makes you think I'm upset?'_

'_You look like you haven't slept a wink.'_

'_I've got a crappy hangover haven't I? Only just stopped chucking my guts up.'_

'_As long as you're sure?'_

'_I promise I'm fine. Honestly Car, it's your first day as a married women, don't mope around being worried about me.'_

'_I can't help it. I hate to see you sad.'_

'_I'm just feeling rubbish that's all. You look great though, being married to Peter obviously suits you.'_

'_I feel amazing Chelle. I don't remember the last time I felt like this.'_

'_Well you deserve it, you really do. I'm so pleased for you both.'_ Michelle smiles at Carla, pulling her in for a hug, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

'_Thank you hun.'_ Carla replied, pulling away from the hug.

'_Anyway I best go and see Steve. He looks worse than I do.'_ Michelle said, trying to make a joke out of the situation.

Michelle walked over to the table where Steve was sitting. Lloyd had left the table a couple of minutes before and Michelle sat in his place.

'_Look darling, I just want to say I'm so sorry for last night.'_

'_It's ok.'_

'_I-.'_ Steve was about to explain until he paused, shocked by Michelle's laidback attitude. _'What?'_

'_I said it's ok. It was a wedding and you had too much to drink. You weren't the only one.'_

'_Is this a wind up?'_

'_No. Now stop questioning me or I'll change my mind.'_

'_Sorry baby.'_ Steve apologised, taking hold of Michelle's hand.

'_I love you Steve, you know that don't you?'_ Michelle asked, looking deep into his eyes.

'_I love you too.'_ Steve said before Michelle kissed Steve softly on the lips, trying to convince herself that everything would be alright once they got back to Wetherfield.

She'd just forget that last night ever happened and move on with her life. Yeah right. She'd heard the phrase 'easier said than done' now she was going to find out exactly what it meant...


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thank you so much for the reviews and for adding this story to your favourites list. I'm pleased you enjoy reading this as I'm loving writing it :-) I'm also pleased you think I'm writing Michelle well as I too think she is a difficult character to write for. Anyway please read and review! xx**_

A couple of days had passed since the wedding and having waved the newlyweds off for their honeymoon, Michelle had taken over as manager of the factory.

Sean, Beth, Julie and Fiz are sat at the table, talking and drinking tea. Hayley and Sally are busy working. Michelle opens the office door and marches over to the kitchen area.

'_What the hell do you think you're playing at?'_ Michelle asked angrily.

'_We're entitled to a tea break.'_ Beth said, immediately wishing she hadn't when she saw the cross look on Michelle's face.

'_You've already had one and it's not even lunch time yet.'_

'_We're thirsty!'_

'_Don't you dare raise your voice to me Beth! Just 'cos Carla's not here doesn't mean you can do what you want! I'd like her to still have a business to come back to! Get back to your machines!'_ Michelle bellowed, determined not to let Carla down. Underworld had struggled over the past couple of years and now it was on the up she didn't want to be the one to ruin it.

They run back to their machines, not wanting to aggravate Michelle's bad mood further. Michelle storms into the office, slamming the door, not realising Rob has entered the factory. He knocks on the door before opening it.

'_Is it safe to come in?'_ Rob asked, joking.

'_No.'_ Michelle answered without looking up from her work, although Rob ignored her and shut the office door behind him. _'I thought I said no.'_

'_What's with the sudden change? You were flirty with me like crazy at the wedding.' _Rob said, sitting down in the chair opposite Michelle.

'_Let me take you back to what happened after all the flirting.'_

'_Yes please.' _Rob grinned.

'_Give it a rest Rob.'_ Michelle sighed, still not looking at him. She didn't dare, not trusting herself in Rob's company.

'_I haven't stopped thinking about you.'_

'_Along with the hundreds of other girls you've slept with I should think.'_

'_Hundreds? Wow I knew you found me attractive but not that attractive. I'm flattered.'_

'_I'm very busy in case you haven't noticed.' _Michelle said, trying to change the subject.

'_How's Steve?'_

'_He's fine thank you. Great in fact. We had a night in last night; you know just the two of us. Dinner, wine, movie.'_ Michelle stops working and looks at Rob._ 'An early night.'_

'_Sounds like you're trying to make me jealous sweetheart.'_

'_What do you want?'_

'_You.'_

'_Well tough luck darlin'. You can't have me.'_ Michelle informed him, leaning back in her plush leather office chair.

'_And that's what makes me want you even more.'_ Rob said, walking over to Michelle and holding out a small business card. _'My number. For the next time your bloke lets you down.'_

Rob kisses Michelle on the cheek and she takes the business card. She didn't want to. She wanted him to leave and never return but she couldn't deny the butterfly feeling in the stomach or the fact her heart skipped a beat as she breathed in his scent. The way her skin became covered in goose bumps the moment his lips touched her cheek.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy this next chapter! Let me know what you think x**_

Michelle takes a folder from the filing cabinet before sitting down at the desk and beginning work on the computer. The sound of the machines and the quiet murmur of voices can be heard in the factory. Steve enters the office.

'_Hiya love, what are you doing here?' _Michelle greeted Steve, clearly pleased to see him.

'_I just came to see if you fancied going to the pub for lunch.' _Steve replied.

'_I'd love to but I'm up to my neck in here.'_

'_You still need to eat.' _

'_I've had a sandwich already.'_

'_I know you want to impress Carla but you need to put yourself first ok?' _Steve said, concerned.

'_I am, don't worry. Even the girls are working through their lunch today; we're rushed off our feet. Sorry babe.' _Michelle reassured him, touched by his caring ways.

'_Don't apologise. I'm proud of you.' _Steve smiled.

'_Thank you. How about dinner later? I'll cook. Ryan's not due back til the morning so it'll be just the two of us.' _Michelle suggested.

'_Sounds good. I'll see you later.' _Steve said, making his way out of the office.

'_Aren't you forgetting something?'_

Steve rushes over to Michelle, giving her a quick peck on the top of her head. Michelle pulls his closer for a longer, more passionate kiss before pulling away leaving Steve flustered.

'_I love you.' _Michelle smiles seductively at Steve.

'_And I love you.'_ Steve replied, a childish grin on his face.

Steve leaves the office, still smiling and Sean enters the office.

'_You're getting a lot of male visitors today Miss Connor.' _Sean said in a playful manner.

'_And your point is?' _Michelle replied, irritated by Sean's presence.

'_Just trying to make conversation.'_

'_Was there a reason you disturbed me?'_

'_Wow you really are feeling the pressure aren't you?'_ Sean said but squirms nervously when Michelle gives him a glare. '_Anyway, my machine's on the blink.'_

'_Use the spare. I'll come and have a look at it later.'_

'_Right, thanks.'_

'_Oh, and Sean? Keep your eyes on your stitching and not on me yeah?' _Michelle warned, getting increasingly angrily.

* * *

Later, about 8 o'clock, Michelle walked down the stairs and into the living room/dining area of the house she shared with Steve. She was wearing a short, 'baby doll' style dress, high heels and her hair and make-up is done to perfection.

There are two plates of dinner on the table, a candle placed in the middle. Michelle takes her phone from her handbag and dials Steve's number. It goes through to answer machine, annoying Michelle. She pours red wine into the two glasses placed on the table before taking a large sip from her glass, checking her phone.

* * *

In the Rovers, Steve, Lloyd and Karl are stood playing darts. Three empty pints of beer are on the bar. Rob is sat in the corner of the pub but upon seeing Stella serve the men three more pints, he leaves the pub.

* * *

Over at Michelle and Steve's there is a knock at the front door. Michelle runs towards the door.

'_You'd forget your head if it wasn't screwed on!' _Michelle shouted through the door as she opened it. She is stunned to see Rob stood in front of her.

'_We meet again gorgeous.' _Rob flashes her a cheeky grin.

'_Not by choice.'_

'_Can I come in?'_

'_No.' _Michelle said, feeling herself falling for his charms.

'_Steve's at the pub and by the looks of it, he won't be home anytime soon.' _Rob said, walking past Michelle and into the living room. He turns round to face Michelle, looking her up and down._ 'Shame when you're looking so hot.'_

'_Don't you listen to anything I say?'_

'_I can't concentrate when I'm around you. I can't stop myself from looking at you.'_

'_Anyone would think you'd never seen a woman before.'_

'_Not a woman as beautiful as you.'_

'_Quite the charmer aren't you?' _Michelle couldn't help but smile, flattered by the attention.

'_You love it really.'_

'_Drink?' _Michelle said, offering him a glass of wine, which he accepts.

'_Cheers. I tell you what; Steve is missing out big time. That food looks amazing.'_

'_And how do you think he'll feel if he walks in and sees you eating the dinner I've cooked for him?'_

'_I don't care.'_

'_Yeah you've made that pretty clear.'_

'_I'm not interested in the main course. I'm a dessert kind of man.'_

Rob takes the glass from Michelle's hand and puts it on the table with his glass. He keeps his eyes on her the whole time and slowly puts his arms round his waist. Rob leans in and kisses Michelle tenderly before pulling away. Michelle wraps her arms round his neck and kisses him passionately before pulling him onto the sofa.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I haven't updated for a few days, as some of you know I have been really concentrating on my other corrie fan fic. Hope you enjoy this and haven't lost interest. I'd love to hear what you think so keep the reviews coming! Thank you xx**_

Michelle awoke from a deep, peaceful sleep, lying on the sofa with a sheet draped over her body. Ryan enters the living room, startling Michelle.

'_Erghh mum, will you please not do that? I know you've had the house to yourself but that's a bit inappropriate.'_ Ryan moaned, covering his eyes.

'_Sorry.'_

Ryan leaves the room and goes upstairs. Michelle looks down at the sheet covering her, her mind a mixture of confusion and worry. Where was Rob? The last thing she remembered about last night was them falling into each others arms. She hadn't meant to fall asleep. She wanted to be up and dressed when Ryan returned, not wanting to arouse suspicion.

She sighed. The sound of someone entering the house made her snap out of her daze. Steve walked into the living room, a guilty look on his face, carrying a huge bunch of flowers.

'_Ooh what's all this about then?' _Steve grinned upon seeing Michelle.

'_Nothing.'_

'_You don't usually fall asleep naked on the sofa.'_

'_Yeah, well...I was waiting for you to come home last night. You did promise me remember? I was looking forward to spending some quality time with you.' _Michelle lied.

'_I know baby, I completely forgot. Lloyd and Karl invited me for a pint and one drink led to another which led to another. I didn't want to disturb you so Karl put me up at the pub.' _Steve explained, doing his best 'puppy dog' eyes, just like at the wedding. Only this time, Michelle wasn't smiling.

'_And that's what the flowers are for yeah?'_

'_Well all girls love flowers don't they?'_

'_A bit of a generalisation there.'_

'_Don't you like flowers?'_

'_I do. I just wish you'd done it because you loved me and not because you've upset me.'_

'_I didn't know you'd be that disappointed.'_

'_Of course I was. I was slaving over that stove since I got home from work. It was the last night of it being just the two of us. I wanted it to be special.'_

'_Is Ryan back? How's Uni?' _Steve questioned, trying to change the subject.

'_Funnily enough he didn't wanna sit down for a cosy chat when he walked in on me naked.' _Michelle replied, saracastically.

'_I'm sorry.'_

'_And stop saying sorry. Just come here and kiss me.'_

Steve kisses Michelle passionately before pulling away smiling.

'_Am I forgiven?'_

'_Oh no Mr, you've got to give me a lot more than a kiss before I even come close to forgiving you.'_

'_Now I like the sound of that.' _Steve said before trying to kiss Michelle.

'_Don't get too excited darlin.' I've got to get dressed and get over to the factory.'_

'_But you said-.'_

'_Later.' _Michelle said, standing up and wrapping the sheet round her. _'And if you dare go down the pub with your mates tonight I will punish you.'_

'_And not in a fun way.' _Michelle said, seeing Steve's excited face, before leaving the room.

Michelle's phone bleeps on the table. Steve checks her messages, seeing one from Rob which reads:

_**The factory in 20 minutes xxxx**_

Michelle enters the room, wearing a dressing gown.

'_I forgot my-.'_

'_This what you're looking for?' _Steve asked, holding up her phone.

'_Yeah, thanks.'_

'_Why are you meeting Rob at the factory?'_

'_I'm in charge remember.' _Michelle replied, brushing off his accusations.

'_Don't get funny with me Michelle.' _Steve said, his voice slightly raised.

'_He wants to help me out while Carla's away. He's desperate to impress her and show her that he's changed.'_

'_I thought she was pleased to have him back?'_

'_Yeah but he's done terrible things in the past. She needs to see for herself that he really has turned over a new leaf.'_

'_Ok.'_

'_Honestly Steve, don't start getting paranoid. You're the one I love. Don't you ever forget that.'_

* * *

**Twenty minutes later.**

Michelle enters the empty factory. The shift doesn't start for another ten minutes but she was glad of that. The blinds were still closed from the previous night. Perching on the end of her desk and checking her watch, Michelle exhaled nervously.

She'd never thought she was the type to cheat but there was something about Rob she just couldn't resist. It was true, she loved Steve but their life together was too normal, too boring for her.

Rob let himself into the office, closing the door behind him.

'_Where were you this morning?' _Michelle asked, although she wasn't entirely focused on the conversation, unable to take her eyes off his handsome face.

'_I woke up about 4 but I didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful and pretty. Besides, I thought you'd want me to be gone by the time Steve came home.'_

'_I thought you hated him?'_

'_But I don't hate you and I know, for some crazy reason, you love him. I wouldn't want to cause trouble.'_

'_You always cause trouble. Anyway, we've got to be more careful from now on. Steve read the text from you and got a bit suspicious.'_

'_Careful? Affairs aren't based on being careful. They're supposed to be exiting.'_

'_Dangerous more like.'_

'_What's dangerous about me and you being together?'_

'_Try us having sex on my sofa with my boyfriend due home any moment.'_

'_You love it just as much as I do.' _Rob said, walking closer to Michelle._ 'Now am I getting a kiss or not?'_

Michelle wraps her arms round his neck, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. Rob smiled between kisses as he felt Michelle's heart beating through her chest. He loved making her feel that way. As the kiss deepened, Rob's hand crept up Michelle's leg, igniting a sea of goosebumps over her body. He pushed her gently onto her back so she was lying on the desk.

Suddenly, a gaggle of voices filled the building as the workers entered the factory. Michelle pushed Rob off her and he straightened his outfit before picking up a file from the desk, flicking through it. Michelle started typing on her laptop. Beth and Sean opened the office door.

'_Morning Miss Connor, how are you this morning? Ooh actually I can see you'd be very happy. Hiya Rob, nice to see you again.' _Sean greeted them cheerfully.

'_Yeah, you too.'_

'_If you need a guided tour I'm free.' _Beth flirted, curling her hair round her finger.

'_I'll bare that in mind.' _Rob said, trying to stifle his laughter.

'_Why are the blinds closed?'_

'_I've got a bit of a migraine coming on.'_

'_Anything we can do to help you?'_

'_No, no I'll be fine. You should probably be getting to your machines now, it's gonna be a busy day.'_

Sean and Beth leave the office.

'_Now that was close.'_

'_Mmm, exciting isn't it?'_

'_You heard what I said. We've got a busy day ahead.'_ Michelle pushed him away, teasing him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the delay in updating, didn't realise it had been so long since my last chapter. Anyway, thanks so much for reading the previous chapters and I hope you continue to enjoy it. Please review! xxx**

Later that day, after everyone had clocked out, Michelle and Rob were alone in the factory. Rob appears from the office, turning the light off and closing the door before approaching Michelle, who is setting the alarm.

'_So where are we off to tonight then?'_ Rob leans against the wall, similar to the way he had done at the wedding.

'_I'm spending the night with my boyfriend. You can do what you like.'_ Michelle replied casually.

'_I thought we were gonna spend it together? I could book a fancy hotel...'_ Rob spoke in a husky voice, leaning in for a kiss.

'_I don't think so darlin.'_ Michelle turned her head so Rob couldn't kiss her, smirking.

'_Come on Chelle, you can't just kiss me like you did earlier and then leave me waiting.'_

'_I can do what I want. Don't go thinking you're more special than Steve. You, Rob Donovan, are my bad boy.'_ Michelle grinned, enjoying the control she had over Rob.

'_Tomorrow?'_

'_See you in the morning. For work.'_ Michelle said firmly.

'_You really are a tease.'_ Rob couldn't help but let out a smile. He liked a girl who knew her own mind; it made Michelle even more attractive to him.

'_Good things come to those who wait.'_ Michelle called over her shoulder as she made her way out the factory.

'_I was never very good at waiting.'_ Rob whispered in Michelle's ear as she locked the door.

'_Then you'll be disappointed won't you?'_ Michelle replied before turning round, a beaming smile spreading across her lips when she sees Steve walking towards her. _'There's my gorgeous man!'_ Michelle wraps her arms round Steve.

'_Good day?'_

'_Yeah, I'd rather have been at home with you though. I missed you.'_ Michelle gazed into Steve's eyes.

'_I missed you too baby.'_ Steve said, planting a long, passionate kiss on Michelle's lips. Rob averts his eyes, seething with envy.

'_Eurghh will you two get a room?'_ Ryan groaned, embarrassed by his mother's behaviour.

'_My thoughts exactly kid.'_ Rob muttered, trying his best to hide his jealousy.

'_Oh give it a rest you two. We're in love. Nothing wrong with that.'_ Michelle playfully hit Ryan on the arm as Rob walked away.

'_It is when you're flaunting it about in the street.'_ Ryan exclaimed.

'_You'll understand one day Ry.'_ Steve replied, pulling Michelle close to his body, hugging her tightly.

'_I don't think so. Love 'em and leave 'em, me.'_ Ryan said, as if under the impression he was a 'ladies man'.

'_Who are you kidding?_' Michelle laughed, ruffling Ryan's hair. _'You're my little baby boy.'_

'_Mum!'_ Ryan squirmed free of Michelle's grip, making her and Steve laugh more.

'_Alright, alright. How about we go out tonight? Movie and a pizza?_' Steve suggested.

'_Sounds good. Hey Ry, you might pull a couple of girls you can 'love and leave.'_ Michelle teased, taking hold of Steve's hand as they began walking down the street.

'_So embarrassing!'_ Ryan blushed, walking with Steve and Michelle, consciously leaving a little distance between them.


	11. Note

**Hi guys,**

**Just a quick note to say I haven't forgotten about this fan fic and I am hoping to upload another couple of chapters in the next few days. I hope you haven't lost interest in the story?**

**xx**


	12. Chapter 11

_**Hi everyone, so sorry for the massive delay in updating! Hope there is still interest in this story. Enjoy xx**_

A couple of days later, Michelle and Rob are stood in the arrivals area at the airport, awaiting the return of Carla and Peter.

'_You look pretty today.' _Rob said, having kept his eyes firmly on Michelle's face for the past few minutes.

'_Shut up will ya? We're not here to flirt; we're collecting your sister and her new husband.' _Michelle replied firmly.

'_I don't see why they couldn't make their own way home.' _Rob groaned.

'_Because picking them up is a nice thing to do.'_

'_I can think of plenty more nice things I'd rather be doing.'_

'_Like what?'_

'_Cuddling up to you.'_

'_We've never cuddled up to each other.'_

'_The wedding, your living room, the office-.'_

'_That wasn't cuddling. They were dirty little one night stands.'_

'_One night stands that happened on more than one occasion. There's a reason for that you know?'_

'_Why? Because we're meant to be together? Because you're in love with me?'_

'_Yes.'_ Rob replied, his eyes locked with Michelle's until the sound of Carla's laugh interrupts them.

'_Hey! Look at you two, you're looking really well!' _Michelle enthused.

'_We weren't expecting to see you here. Is everything alright?'_ Peter asked, worried.

'_Course yeah, everything's fine. We just wanted to surprise you.' _Michelle reassured them, trying to put on her biggest smile.

'_Aww bless ya.' _Carla smiled.

'_So how was the flight?'_

'_Not bad. We took off bang on time, must be the first time that's ever happened. I'm usually stuck in the departure lounge for hours and hours.' _Carla explained.

'_It's obviously your lucky day.' _Rob said.

'_And how was the holiday? You've caught the sun well so there's no need to ask if it was hot.'_

'_It was perfect wasn't it baby? There was this amazing restaurant on the seafront and we hired out this yacht on the second day. Honestly I was thinking about not coming back.'_ Carla said, taking Peter's hand.

'_I bet you missed us really.'_

'_Yeah course I did. How's the factory?'_

'_Still standing strong thanks to mine and Michelle's brilliant business brains.' _

'_Ok, ok I get the hint. You'll both be getting bonus's in your next pay check.'_ Carla giggled.

'_I'm not gonna argue with that.' _Michelle said.

'_Has Simon been alright?'_

'_We've not seen him much to be honest but I'm sure he's fine.'_

Later that day, around 10 o'clock, Michelle and Rob are in the office at Underworld. They aren't working, instead they are sat sipping a glass of wine each and reminiscing over their day.

'_Well I've got to say I've never seen my sister so happy.' _Rob said.

'_Me neither actually. Not even when she married Paul.'_ Michelle agreed.

'_I'm not surprised, he was a right-.'_

'_Before you go any further, he was my brother so watch your mouth.' _Michelle warned.

'_Sorry.'_

'_It's ok. I know he could be a bit of a trouble maker but I still thought the world of him; I always will.'_

'_It must have been hard for you losing him and Liam within such a short space of time.'_

'_I thought the pain was gonna kill me. For ages it was like there was this big black cloud hanging over my head and every day it got lower and lower. There was one day when I thought the cloud was gonna suffocate me and then someone came along and gave me the strength to keep going.' _Michelle explained, a feeling of sadness washing over her as she remembered the events of a few years ago.

'_And who was that?'_ Rob asked.

'_Carla.'_

'_She's got a big heart underneath it all. Not that she'd want anyone to know that.'_

'_She's been through a lot too.'_

'_I did try and be there for her. How could I not be? She's my sister and she's been through divorces and deaths and...Frank. But she refused every time. Carla might be sweet and vulnerable but she's an expert at pushing people away.'_

'_That's true.'_

A few seconds pass as they look into each other's eyes. Rob is about to lean in for a kiss when Carla barges into the office.

'_Not interrupting anything am I?' _Carla asked.

'_No of course not. I'm just on my way home. See ya later ladies.' _Rob said, quickly leaving the office.

'_Bye.'_

'_What's going on?'_ Carla questioned, suspiciously.

'_Nothing. Why?' _Michelle replied.

'_Because you look as guilty as sin.'_

'_I don't.'_

'_Michelle, I've just found you and my brother in our office at 10 o'clock at night and the minute I walk in he scarpers. It doesn't take a genius to work out what's been going on.' _Carla said.

'_Nothing's happened.'_

'_That's not true either is it? How long have you two been seeing each other?'_

'_We're not seeing each other, we just-.'_

'_What? It's just a bit of fun?'_

'_Yeah.'_

'_Don't fall for him Chelle. He's my little brother and I love him but he breaks girl's hearts. He always has done. I couldn't bare it if he did the same to you.'_

'_He's told me he loves me.'_

'_And do you love him? I mean, excuse me if I'm being harsh but when I left to go on my honeymoon you were with Steve.'_

'_I'm still with him. He doesn't know anything so don't you dare tell him.'_

'_Oh Michelle, don't cheapen yourself by being Rob's bit on the side. You're worth so much more.'_


	13. Chapter 12

_**Sorry for the delay in updating, hope there's still some interest in this fan fic. Hope you enjoy this chapter, please review. Thanks :-) x**_

* * *

Michelle is sat alone in the dimly-lit office, with only her thoughts for company. The office door creeks open and her head snaps up, praying it isn't Steve. She is face to face with Rob and she curses herself when he heart starts beating a little faster at the sight of him.

She knew why he was back. Carla had left five minutes ago and he'd obviously been waiting anxiously until the coast was clear for him to come back inside.

'_What did Carla have to say?'_ Rob asked.

'_She knows about us.' _Michelle said, clearly worried.

'_And there was you saying affairs are supposed to be secret.'_ Rob joked.

'_Now isn't the time for you to be cracking jokes. What if she tells Steve?'_

'_She won't.'_

'_Well she certainly didn't approve of me and you.'_

'_Why?'_ Rob asked.

'_She said I deserve more than to be your bit on the side.'_ Michelle said.

'_So much for blood's thicker than water eh? Michelle, you are so much more than a fling to me. I love you.'_ Rob replied, taking hold of her hand.

'_Stop it! My heads all over the place as it is, I don't need you turning on the charm.' _Michelle demanded, dropping his hand.

'_It's true. Ever since our first kiss at Davey Tutall's party, I haven't stopped thinking about you.'_

'_You've had loads of girls since that night.'_

'_And have you ever asked yourself why I go from one to the other, never settling down? It's because of you.'_

There is silence for a while as Michelle processes Rob's words. She loves Steve but she also couldn't deny that she felt something more than lust for Rob. Slowly Rob leans in for a kiss...

Outside, Carla and Peter are walking back to their flat, hand in hand and they bump into Steve who has just come from the flat he shares with Michelle.

'_Alright Steve?'_ Carla greeted her friend with a smile.

'_Yeah not too bad, how was the honeymoon?'_ Steve asked.

'_It was like a dream.' _Carla sighed, looking at Peter happily.

'_Complete paradise.'_ Peter agreed.

'_I might have to pop the question to Michelle. I quite fancy a bit of paradise right now.' _Steve grinned.

'_If she hears you talking like that, she'll kill ya.'_ Carla laughed.

'_Where is she anyway? I've just come back from the pub but she's not home.'_

'_She's over at the factory.'_

'_It's nearly 11 o'clock at night. I'll go and get her.'_ Steve said, attempting to make his way to the factory.

'_No, you should go back inside. She doesn't like being disturbed.' _Carla said quickly.

'_But this is ridiculous. She shouldn't be working this late.'_

'_I've tried telling her all this but there's something about that place that she can't keep away from.' _Carla said, trying to act innocent.

'_I'm gonna go and see her.'_ Steve said, again trying to walk towards the factory.

'_STEVE! I SAID NO! GET BACK INSIDE!'_ Carla shouted, desperate to protect Michelle.

'_Ok, ok, no need to get stress.'_ Steve replied, shocked.

'_Sorry pal, she's just tired.'_

'_Yeah sorry Steve.'_ Carla apologised, a wave of guilt washing over her.

'_No worries. Night.'_ Steve said, walking back to the flat.

'_Night.'_ Peter called after him before turning to Carla. 'What was all that about?'

'_It's complicated. Well actually isn't not, it's just dangerous and incredibly stupid.'_ Carla sighed.

'_What is?'_

'_Michelle and Rob.'_

'_What?'_ Peter asked.

'_Join up the dots, love.'_ Carla said.

'_They're not?! Michelle wouldn't do that to Steve.'_ Peter replied in shock.

'_I didn't think so either but it seems it's been going on since the wedding.'_

'_Poor Steve.'_ Peter shook his head.

'_Poor Michelle. Rob's well and truly messed with her head. He's said he loves her and everythin'. Honestly that kid brother of mine is nothing but trouble.'_ Carla tutted in disapproval as she and Peter made their way into their flat.

Inside the office, Michelle is leant against her desk as Rob kisses her passionately. He begins planting kisses on her neck but she suddenly pushes him away.

'_We shouldn't be doing this.'_ Michelle gasped.

'_I can't help it Michelle. I've tried to move on but it's impossible. My feelings have never changed.'_ Rob said.

'_Shut up, you're really not helping.'_

'_Please don't cry. I hate to see you so sad. I never meant to make you feel like this.'_ Rob spoke softly, gently wiping the delicate teardrops from Michelle's face.

'_It's all such a mess.'_ Michelle sobbed.

'_Can I ask you something?'_ Rob asked.

'_Depends what it is.'_ Michelle said through her tears.

'_Do you love me? Come on, tell me the truth. If you can look me in the eye and tell me you don't have feelings for me then I'll accept that and walk away. But I need to know Michelle. Do you love me?'_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Thanks for the continued support of this fic. I'm SO sorry that it's been so long since my last update but I hope you enjoy this. Please review x**_

* * *

Some time had passed since Rob had asked that all important question. Michelle is sat on her desk, buttoning up her blouse, her face a little flushed. Rob was doing up the belt on his trousers, smirking at the beautiful woman before him.

'_Smile baby.' _Rob said softly, stroking Michelle's face.

'_I feel awful.' _Michelle muttered.

'_I thought this was what you wanted?' _Rob asked, worried that he was about to lose Michelle already.

'_It was, it is. I'm just thinking about Steve.' _Michelle sighed.

'_I hope you weren't thinking of him just before. You'll give me a complex.' _Rob laughed.

'_Don't be daft. How could I possibly think of anything else? But come on, even you must feel sorry for him? He's probably pacing the flat wondering what's going on, not realising his life is about to change forever.'_

'_I don't care. I know that will make me sound like a horrible person but I honestly have never been happier. I've finally got the woman of my dreams.' _Rob said, kissing Michelle passionately. _'I love you.'_

'_I love you too.' _Michelle said, unable to stop herself smiling between kisses.

After a while, Michelle reluctantly pulls away from Rob, taking her handbag from the floor.

'_I've got to go.'_

'_Come back to mine.'_

'_Don't rush me Rob. I need to go home and talk to Steve; it's the least he deserves.'_

'_Shall I come with you?' _Rob offered.

'_No it's best you stay away.'_

'_Call me if you need me though won't you?' _Rob asked.

'_Course I will.' _Michelle smiled; she loved the caring, protective side Rob showed.

Michelle leaves the factory in a complete daze, wondering how she ever got caught up in such a complicated situation. She walks down the steps outside the factory and is startled when she bumps into Steve.

'_Alright love? I was just coming to find you. How come you're working so late? I saw Carla going home ages ago.'_ Steve said, greeting her with a kiss on the cheek.

'_Let's go home.' _Michelle suggested.

'_Are you ok?'_ Steve asked, concerned by his girlfriend's complexion, which had faded to a ghostly shade of white.

'_We need to talk.'_ Michelle said, guiding Steve away from the factory and in the direction of their flat.

Carla is stood by the window in the flat above the bookies. Peter is sat on the couch, his feet resting on the coffee table, trying to watch TV.

'_What are you doing stood by the window? Just relax will ya?' _Peter said; Carla had been stood by the window since they had returned.

'_Michelle and Steve are going back to the flat.'_ Carla replied.

'_Do you think he knows?'_ Peter asked, worried for Steve.

'_He doesn't seem angry to me but Michelle looks as guilty as sin. Something tells me she's gearing up to dump him.'_

'_He's gonna be in pieces. I can't believe Michelle's done this to him. He's a good bloke.' _Peter shook his head.

'_And Rob isn't?'_ Carla asked.

'_Come on, you and me both know he's far from innocent.'_

'_I'm gonna go over and see that brother of mine. I think he needs a good talking to.'_

Michelle and Steve enter their flat, neither of them had uttered a word on the journey home. Michelle sits on the sofa while Steve hovers round the kitchen area.

'_Do you want a coffee?'_ Steve asked, desperate to delay this conversation with Michelle; he knew what was coming.

'_No thanks.' _Michelle declined.

'_Tea? Water? Lemonade? Something stronger?' _Steve offered.

'_Steve will you just sit down?' _Michelle said, anxious to get it over with.

'_Sorry.'_ Steve stammered, sitting down beside Michelle.

'_No please don't apologise. You've done nothing wrong. It's all me.'_

'_What's wrong?' S_teve asked.

'_I think it's time we ended this.'_

'_Ended what?'_

'_Don't make this harder than it already is. We're not working anymore, we haven't been for a while.' _Michelle said, trying to reason with her boyfriend in the nicest way possible.

'_Course we have. We're great together.' _Steve said, trying to take Michelle's hand but she snatches it back.

'_We're not. We don't spend any time together. I cook a meal and you go to the pub and get drunk instead. We plan a romantic night in and you fall asleep on the couch. That's not a relationship Steve.' _Michelle explained.

'_But I love you.' _Steve said, tears filling his eyes.

Over at the factory, Rob is in the office, deep in thought, when Carla storms in.

'_Oi! What the hell do you thinking you're playing at?' _Carla shouted.

'_I'm playing at nothing Carla.' _Rob grinned; he didn't mean to but he hadn't stop smiling since Michelle had admitted her feelings.

'_Get that stupid grin off your face. I've just seen Michelle and Steve going back to their flat.'_

'_She's gone to break up with him.'_

'_You're a cruel man Rob. Look at you, stood there smirking when a man, a good, decent man is about to get his heart broken.' _Carla said in disgust.

'_Michelle doesn't love him, she loves me. We deserve to be happy too.' _Rob replied, defending himself and his new girlfriend.

'_Another couple of minutes and Steve would've walked in here and seen you and her together. How do you think he would have felt?' _Carla asked.

'_Do you know what; I thought you'd be pleased for me. You're always telling me to find a nice girl to settle down with.'_

'_I know and I can see that you love her but why did you have to have an affair? Why couldn't you have waited til she ended things with Steve? I've been the other woman so many times and it's one of the hardest things in the world. Too many people get hurt.' _Carla explained.

'_I didn't want it to be an affair. I wish I'd asked her out instead of Dean all those years ago. She was my first love. I wish I was hers. But this is real life, not some sort of fairytale.' _Rob replied, his face now serious, desperate to get his sister to understand his feelings.

Back at the flat, Steve is sobbing, not wanting to lose the love of his life. Michelle is not speaking, however she is crying too, hating herself for hurting Steve after everything he'd done for her over the years.

'_Is there someone else? What am I saying, of course there's someone else. You've got blokes queuing round the block to get the chance to be your boyfriend. You're the most beautiful woman in the world, how can there not be someone else?'_

'_It's Rob.'_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Apologies for the delay again! Thanks for the feedback on the last chapter and thank you for sticking with it. Ok, hope you enjoy this next chapter and please review :-) xx**_

* * *

'_Rob?'_ Steve repeated, getting off the sofa.

'_I'm so sorry.' _Michelle bowed her head, ashamed of herself.

'_How long has it been going on?' S_teve bellowed, feeling nothing but anger for his now ex-girlfriend.

'_Steve, calm down.' _

'_Calm down? Do you really expect me to sit and discuss this calmly? Now come on, how long?!'_ Steve asked, his voice loud and angry.

'_Carla and Peter's wedding.' _Michelle revealed.

'_That was weeks ago! You've been seeing him behind my back for all that time?'_

'_I never meant for this to happen. Please Steve; you've got to believe me.' _Michelle pleaded.

'_No I don't!' _Steve shouted.

'_Look, just sit down and let's talk about this.'_ Michelle said softly.

'_How many times? I don't wanna talk about this! I can't even look at you right now, you're disgusting!' _Steve screamed, his face red from anger and frustration.

Michelle bows her head again, this time to try and hide the tears falling down her cheeks.

'_Oh sorry, have I upset you?'_ Steve asked sarcastically.

'_Steve you're being really horrible!' _Michelle sobbed.

'_You've been sleeping with another man!'_

'_I fell in love.' _

At the factory, Carla and Rob are sat at their desks.

'_So it's the real deal between you two then?' _Carla asked.

'_Yeah it is. Not that you'd understand.' _Rob grunted.

'_Rob, I'm making an effort here.'_

'_Are you?'_

'_Of course. You're my brother and Michelle's my best friend. I want to make sure you've thought this through. I really don't want either of you getting hurt.'_

'_She'd never hurt me. She's a good woman.'_

'_But will you hurt her? I know what you're like. You're with someone for a while, a couple of month's maybe, and then you ditch them for someone else.'_ Carla said.

'_Don't you get it yet? Michelle's it, she's everything to me. I won't hurt her or go off with someone else because there is no-one else.'_ Rob explained.

'_Blimey, have you swallowed a Hallmark card?'_ Carla joked, unable to stop herself laughing; she'd never seen her brother behave this way about a woman before, it must be real.

Back at the flat, an emotional Michelle is perched on the edge of the sofa waiting for Steve to emerge from the bedroom.

'_Right, I think that's everything.' _Steve muttered, pulling a suitcase from the bedroom.

'_You don't have to rush off.' _Michelle said.

'_What else am I gonna do? Me, you and Rob sat round the dinner table, well that'll be cosy won't it?' _Steve snapped sarcastically.

'_I didn't mean it like that. I'm just saying you haven't got anywhere else to go.'_

'_Thanks for pointing that out.' _Steve rolled his eyes.

'_I'm trying to be helpful.' _Michelle replied.

'_It would have been helpful if you'd stayed faithful to me!'_

'_I wish I hadn't cheated on you Steve. I never wanted to hurt you or go behind your back but-.'_

'_Yeah, yeah I know. You fell in love with him.' _Steve interrupted, hurt by Michelle's deception.

'_Yeah I did, I have. I can't help it.'_

'_I don't wanna know all the details thanks. You'll be needing this.' _Steve said, handing over his flat keys.

Steve makes his way towards the front door before Michelle pulls him round by his arm.

'_Take care of yourself won't you Steve?' _Michelle said softly, prompting Steve to leave the flat in silence.

A short while later, Michelle lets Rob into the flat. She is pale and feeling down but can't help but smile when she sees how happy Rob is.

'_Babe, it's so good to see you. I've had Carla going on at me for the last hour.' _Rob said, greeting her with a hug.

'_Carla?' _Michelle asked.

'_She was interrogating me about my intentions. I think the whole meeting your parents thing will be a doddle after my conversation with Carla. I never realised how scary my big sister can be.' _Rob chuckled.

'_Mmm she's not one to be messed around.'_

'_Are you ok? You look a bit pale.' _Rob questioned, concerned for his girlfriend.

'_I'm fine.' _Michelle shrugged.

Rob wraps his arms round Michelle and kisses her; tenderly to start with but it soon becomes more heated.

'_Not now.' _Michelle said, pushing him away.

'_What's up?' _Rob asked.

Michelle remains silent. She sits on the sofa and suddenly bursts into tears. Rob rushes over and sits down beside her, worried about her.

'_Michelle, come on, speak to me. What's wrong?' _Rob asked, although Michelle doesn't stop crying. _'I thought this was what you wanted.'_

'_It is.' _Michelle stammered.

'_And you have broken up with Steve haven't you?'_

'_Course I have.'_

'_So what's wrong? I thought you'd be happy, we can finally be together.'_

Michelle doesn't reply, instead getting up and making her way towards the door. Rob follows her and pushes the door closed, standing in front her to block her way.

'_Do you know what, I was so happy earlier when you said you loved me! After twenty years of waiting and wishing, I finally got the woman I always wanted. I'm in this for the long haul Michelle but if you're having second thoughts-.'_

'_I'm pregnant Rob!'_


End file.
